


The Hidden Land

by Ninjaman2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient China, Attempt at Humor, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Language, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fear of Flying, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Fights, Genderswap, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Reference, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Tails, Torture, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: Tales of a landmass out in the ocean that remained in its ancient ways while the rest of the world advanced had been told over the centuries. The undiscovered landmass that was said to contain the treasure of a lifetime. Seven magical orbs that when brought together will unleash immense power upon the one who brought them together. Most believed this to be a myth until for the first time in history, someone went to island and came back sane, bringing with them an orb which radiated an unknown energy and its description fell in line with the ancient myths. Now a full scale scientific exploration of the island has begun, but not all there want to lean about the island and its magic orbs - some wish to use the power for themselves, who's gonna stop them: perhaps the teenage girl that's looking for her brother? Bulma Briefs has gotten herself into a lot of trouble as the myths of the hidden land become reality.





	The Hidden Land

Bulma Briefs looked like every other nineteen year old girl in her home town. Fancy but revealing clothing to snatch up as many guys as possible, far too much makeup on to the degree that it makes them look worse, some form of dyed hair, you get the idea. She comes from a rich business family and I quite well off, even compared to all the other people from her town, they were either sleeping with, or were supermodels/celebrities. Despite this nature, Bulma was a go getter. The active type. She always wanted to travel and see the world. One day while ‘studying’ in her school’s library, which mainly entailed quietly banging guys in the corner or enjoying herself under the desks, she stumbled across a book of legends. It told of a land where seven magic orbs that could grant any one with lay. You’d probably think that a girl like her would probably wish for something stupid like the prefect boyfriend or, if you’re more of the innocent type, a box of strawberries. No. Bulma had a much more serious and personally wish. Her brother, her big brother who she loved so very much in the world had disappeared many years ago. He went travelling and disappeared. Her parents still claim he’s out there and are looking for him but Bulma knew, even if she was the only one who accepted it, that her brother was dead. She’d use her wish to bring him back to life, and if he was still alive, bring him to her.

After her brother disappeared, Bulma’s parents weren’t exactly going to let her travel, but they could hardly keep her locked away at nineteen years of age. So with enough begging on her part, Bulma left home with two suitcases and a rucksack, bound for the mysterious island.

“No!” said the first ship owner

“No!” said the fifth

“What am I stupid? No!” said the eighth

“Only a fool would go there little lady, and I ain’t no fool” said the fifteenth.

The west city docks were looking closed to her, no sailor was even willing to discuss the prospect of sailing there. Sailor new the dangers of the island more than anyone else. The seas are stormy and choppy around the island, those that go there often talk about cannibals and other dangers of contacted civilisations, most of the few that return; return without their mind. The island is evil.

“Hello mister?” she asked a young sailor. He was Japanese, with the scruffy strands of a beard resting upon his chin. Short hair drenched in sweat with a slightly receding hairline. He wore a black tank top with revealed his thin but slightly muscular arms and brown cargo shorts. He was bare foot.

“Yup” he said, not looking towards Bulma and instead looking transfixed at the rope knot he was securing.

“I was wondering if–“she began,

“No”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” she cried exasperated. The sailor turned from his ship and jumped down onto the wooded dock

“You wanted me to take you to the mysterious island. No. I’ve had enough people asking me about that damn island, I can’t go near it”

“You ‘can’t’, so you’ve been there before? Why can’t you go there anymore?”

“I can’t go there, because the place is a fucking death trap!” shouted the man.

“Listen, I need to get there, I can give you something if you take me there” she began

“Listen, a girl like you, not putting my anything near there – don’t know where it’s been. So if you think I can be persuaded with something as simple as that then I’m offended”

“Don’t know where it’s been?! Excuse me mister but–“she stopped herself, “Listen, I wasn’t planning on offering you that…” she pulled several stacks of blue translucent paper out of her bag, “50,000 Zeni, by taking me safely there and back” she offered.

“50,000 Zeni” he whistled, “lotta money kid. Word of advice, if someone turns you don’t for something and you immediately offer them a load of cash, you paint a big target on you which says ‘please rob me, this money is weighing me down!’ so try to keep the cash low and don’t let it flow – that advice is for free” he muttered.

“Please, I’ll give you the money if you take me there and back” she pleaded.

The sailor sighed, looking immensely disappointed with himself.

“Fuck… fuck it. We leave in an hour. Give me the Zeni” he reached out but Bulma pulled back.

“Not so fast! Twenty five there and twenty five back, assurance you don’t abandon me on a deserted island!” she said with a smirk, which was promptly wiped from her face following the laugh from the sailor.

“It’s not deserted kid.”


End file.
